Happy Anniversay
by sasusaku r0ckz
Summary: Basically, Sasuke forgot his anniversary and he tries to make it up for Sakura. Awesome story.  :
1. Chapter 1

She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw he so-far-so-good husband. "Good morning Sasuke-kun"she whispered on his ear kissing his cheek. Said guy, turned to look at his pink haired wife. He sat up and yawned. "Happy anniversary" Sakura said laying her head on his shoulder. "Hn?"Sasuke snapped out of Hot-Naked-Wife land and looked at his now frowning Sakura-chan. "You forgot today was our anniversary?" She asked a hint of sadness in her voice. "…No…?" He replied giving himself a mental note to later on kick himself. Her emerald eyes looked down at they're bed and got up. "I'll go make breakfast" She whispered leaving the room before he had a chance to say anything.

_Sasuke you're such a dumbass! How could you forget your own anniversary? _He thought to himself walking out of the room. He smelled rice balls, sushi, and… tomatoes? Holy shit she was preparing his favorite salad! The guilt had deff took over him. He came up behind her and hugged her. "Um… Sakura … I'm sorry." He couldn't believe he had apologized and the way Sakura turned to look at him all stunned means she couldn't either.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise." He said giving his wife a loveable kiss. She returned the kiss and stared into his onyx eyes for a couple of seconds. "…Your rice balls are burning." He said pointing at them. "Oh! Sasuke you don't have to do anything. It's alright." She said. "Liar" He muttered walking out the kitchen stealing a slice of tomato. "What was that?" She asked sarcastically. "…um…" Shit what rhymes with liar… "Dryer…? The clothes on the drier… is dry…?" He smacked himself cursing under his breath.

He took a cold shower, put his ANBU uniform on, grabbed some money from his wallet and sat on the couch thinking of what to buy for a certain pink haired Uchiha. "Foods on the table Sasuke-kun " Sakura said from the kitchen…

They ate in silence until someone knocked on they're door. "Expecting anyone?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow. "No…" Sakura replied looking at her husband. Said guy, got up and opened the door. "What the hell do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked glaring at his best friend.

"Nice to see you too Teme." Said blonde replied inviting himself in. "Are those rice balls I smell? Oh and- Hey Sakura –chan." Naruto grinned at Sakura grabbing one of Sasuke's rice balls. "Staying for dinner Naruto?" Sakura asked. "No, I just came to tell Teme we have a 3 to 6 week mission tomorrow" Naruto said with a mouthful of rice. Sasuke glared at him and sighed in frustration. Sakura's eyes turned a darker green in even more disappointment. "Oh happy anniver- mfh!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto and covered his mouth "Alright, I'll see you later" Sasuke said slamming the front door shut after almost throwing Naruto out the house. "Do you think you could come home early today?" Sakura asked grabbing her plate and setting it on the sink.

Sasuke eyed her for a second and then he nodded. She smiled sadly and hugged her beloved husband. "I'll see you later" Sasuke said giving her a quick kiss before leaving. The moment she knew Sasuke was gone she grabbed a blanket, her tiny Sasuke-kun (a dolls thing that's supposed to look like Sasuke) and cuddled herself back to sleep…

-Later That Night-

Sakura heard the front door open so she quickly finished applying her make-up on and half ran to greet her onyx eyed husband. "You look beautiful" Sasuke complimented her after a light kiss. "Thank you" Sakura replied. He handed her a dozen of roses (pink of course,) and hugged her. Sakura squealed and ran to get some water for her roses.

Sasuke bit his lip debating on whether giving her the 2nd gift or not. He didn't have much time since Sakura showed up and grabbed his hand leading him towards the dinning room where the candles were lit and a delicious meal was served. Sasuke smiled and kissed Sakura's forehead lightly before pulling her chair for her to sit on.

They once again ate in silence this time, with no unexpected visitors. (Yeah we're talking about you Naruto!) "We're sleeping on a special place" Sasuke said after they finished. "Where?"Sakura asked confused. "You'll see" was all the raven haired boy replied before grabbing his wife and carrying her bridal style towards they're car. (Yes they have cars…)

_They drive into a place they have never gone before. Deep into a wooded forest and pull up to a stone cottage. Sakura begins looking around admiring the place and Sasuke begins lighting a fire in the den to take the chill out of the air. _

_Said Uchiha, takes in some bags placing them in a hidden bedroom pulling the door closed tightly behind him. Sakura meanwhile wonders what he's doing but knows it has something to do with his plans so she doesn't pry. Inside the room, Sasuke takes a deep breath and begins an assessment of the room. _

_There's a large down filled bed made of black iron. There is a stone fireplace to match the one in the front room and Sasuke lights a fire in the room as well. He opens a bag, pulls out several large candles and an incense burner lighting them both, setting them in strategic positions around the room. There's a thick heavy rug in front of the fire place so Sasuke takes several large pillows from the bed and places them on the floor near the fireplace. _

_With these precaution made, Sasuke picks up a small bag and joins in the kitchen. He drops the bag at the end of the counter making Sakura look at it suspiciously. Said pinkette, has 2 glasses filled with wine so the couple drinks and talks quietly. The scent of the incense has now filled the room with a warm musky smell, very sensual an essence they used on they're honeymoon. _

_Sakura smiles at Sasuke from across the couch as she slowly begins to realize what pleasure lies ahead. They sip they're wine, kissing passionately, touching each other. senses a certain eagerness from his wife and asks is she's ready to move to the bedroom and she nods her head yea, Sasuke walks to the counter to retrieve the bag, setting it down between them. In an outside pocket there is a black blindfold which Sasuke pulls out and places it gently over Sakura's eyes, securing it tightly. _

_Said girl smiles eager to play the game waiting for her mate's next move. Sasuke moves down in front of her and removes her sandals, his hands rubbing up her length, pulling her up to a standing position in front of him. He reaches forward, releasing the fastener of Sakura's skirt, sliding the zipper slowly down. _

_Sakura reaches down to grab her waist band to assist Sasuke but he catches her hands kisses them and places them back at her sides. Sasuke begins sliding her skirt off her hips and down her legs kissing the soft skin as he peels her clothes off. _

_Sakura steps free of the jeans and Sasuke lays/throws them across the couch. He pulls Sakura's sweater over her head leaving her standing in front of Sasuke totally naked, beautiful and curious. Said guy kisses his way up her body and slowly rises to his feet. He reaches into the bag and pulls out a pair of metal cuffs_

_Sakura hears them jingle together and feels their coolness as Sasuke snaps first one around her wrist and then the other. He takes her face in his hands and kisses her deeply, a wicked grin appearing at the site of Sakura blind folded and cuffed in front of him. He takes Sakura by the hands and leads her to the bedroom._

_As he opens opens the door, she can smell incense fully now, hear wood crackling in front of the fire and begins kissing her like there was no tomorrow. He takes her breast into his mouth licking them softly. The heat in his mouth and the breath activates the warmth of Sakura's body quickly. _

_He raises her from the soft bed and moves her forward to the fire. There is a raised stone hearth which he guides Sakura to step on. He raises her hands to rest on the mantle and secures them on a hook holding her hands motionless. Moving back down behind her, Sasuke begins kissing her once again spreading her legs slightly on the hearth . He reaches around his wife cupping her breast in his hands, moving his now naked body in close behind her. He kissed her neck, nibbling her lightly, licking his way up to her ear telling her how beautiful and vulnerable she is standing there as his left hand slides down to cover her with his palm, feeling her warmth and growing wetness. Her nipples slide smoothly under his fingers as they grow harder under his touch._

_Her body weakens for a second leaning into him for support and he holds her closer. His thumb traces small circles over the top of her clit, fingers playing lightly parting her lips with his feet, Sasuke spreads her legs further apart opening herself to her anxious husband. Sasuke slides a finger gently inside her moving easily inside her._

_He feels her muscles stretch as he slides a second finger inside her. Together, they're hips begin to rock with the motion of his fingers as they move in and out of her. Sasuke bites her shoulder lightly as his fingers stroke her nipples. Sakura's moans encourage Sasuke's movements, moving faster over her body. He feels her muscles grips his fingers as her first orgasm explodes inside her._

**Okay well I've been writing for 3 hours, I think I deserve a break -_- I can't feel my fingers and my head is killing me. I promise to continue tomorrow. I PROMISE. (: Reviews…?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok well sorry about this… it was supposed to be a on-shot but my head was close to exploding last night. So yeah… I'm just going to pick it up from where I left off. Enjoy! **

**And PS: my birthday was on September the 24****th****, do you know what the best late gift you can give me is…? A nice little review. (; Oh and btw, Sasuke is a bit OOC just too let you know if you haven't already found out.**

_As her body_ _begins to quiet, he removes his fingers raising them to his mouth to taste her, sucking her juices off greedily, savoring the sweetness. Her _taste on his tongue makes eager to taste her soul and he moves down to kneel between her les on the warm hearth.

He takes her left leg and drapes it across his right shoulder. "Happy Anniversary Sakura" he whispers in a husky voice. "I love you" she replies with a soft moan. Sasuke kisses his way up one thigh and then the other stopping frequently to nibble on certain spots (hehehe… XD)

He takes her ass in his hands and pulls her forward to his eager mouth. The fingers of his right hand spread her lips as his tongue probes gently into her valleys and peaks circling the center of her wetness. His lips brush against the corner to rest on her clit which swells to meet his kiss. He sucks her deeper into his mouth, keeping constant pressure on her clit, not willing to let go.

Sasuke's tongue pleases her this way for several minutes, until he feels her body begin to arch in preparation for another orgasm and he stops, leaving Sakura hanging on the edge. Slowly, he traces circles around her again, teasing her and she moans, begging to be released from her torture. Sasuke laughs softly and slowly enters his erect manhood, slowly at first, increasing depth and speed.

Sakura's hips thrust forward to welcome Sasuke's cock, urging him deeper and deeper inside. Sakura pleads to have her hands release so Sasuke reaches down and frees the cuffs from their lock. With her hands still restrained, Sakura reaches down and burries her finger in his hair, soaked now with the heat of their passion, sweat pours down to Sasuke's back, dropping to the stone where it sizzles and disappears as steam.

Her hands pull him deeper still, Sasuke groans mumbling something about Sakura that wasn't quite understood. Her body begins to jerk like bolts of electricity are running through it, breathing now in rasps and sobbing for air.

Sasuke places her leg back on the hearth and holds her tightly until she spasms subside. Once her body has calmed, he takes her hand and leads her over to the rug, laying her down and propping her head and shoulders with large soft pillows. He releases the cuffs and offers her a drink of cool spring water as she lays back against the pillows trying to regain control of her body.

He tells her to rest for a couple of minutes removing the blindfold that was covering her beautiful green eyes. Her eyes aglow as she looks around the room for the first time. Her breathing is beginning to slow down now but her body is covered with sweat. He kneels down besides her pulling an ice cube from the glass and raises it to her lips tracing her soft skin. He begins running it slowly from her lips down her neck and across the pulse now throbbing again in her neck. The ice begins to melt as it slides down to her collar bone down between her breasts, across her hardened nipples and comes to rest in her belly button.

Sasuke bends over her body, sucking the ice from her and crunching it between his teeth. Smiling she reaches inside the glass pulling but another cube and places it in Sasuke's awaiting mouth. He interprets this as an invitation to further explore and take the cube between his teeth and moves down in between her knees. He bends his head forward, touching the ice to her most sensitive spot and she gasps with the sensation of the coldness against her heat and wetness.

The ice is gone however Sasuke's manhood continues to work inside her, reaching deep in the source of her heat. Sakura's muscles begin contracting around his hardened friend as her body tenses for an orgasm. Her lips quiver as the emotion overcomes her and her body is once again set free. Sasuke moves upward to lie on top of her, his own body releasing his seed as he feels the spasms occurring deep inside her. She runs her nails down his back bringing tiny welts to the surface to acknowledge his pleasure bringing chill bumps to the surface.

They kiss and lie together for a while touching, relaxing in the closeness of they're bodies as Sakura drifts off slowly into sleep. Sasuke sighs in complete satisfaction and closes his eyes. "I've gotta thank dobe for letting me 'borrow' this place" he thought kissing Sakura's lips softly before grabbing a blanket and cuddling with quickly falling asleep.

**Fin! Well, I don't know if I should be proud or a little awkward about this but I thought it was pretty good. **** show some love by reviewing please. I worked hard on this.**


End file.
